Changes
by LocoGreggo
Summary: This is for all the Sara and Greg shippers out there, like myself.
1. Looking with new light

Rating: PG 13...might not be suitable later for that rating. Will warn if that time comes.

Characters: Anyone from the original CSI could possibly be involved.

Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to CSI. CSI is the property of the producers along  
with CBS.

Spoilers: If you haven't watched through all of the seasons, then this is your caution notice.

A/N:I have never put anything on here. I've only written it on my computer. This is indeed my  
first time posting fan fiction.

Chapter One

Gissom was sitting in his office. It had been a year since he was not able to stand  
up for his feelings. He had been given an opportunity to be with Sara, yet he couldn't  
bring himself to tell her how he had really felt. Now those feelings felt like a distant  
memory. She looked at him differently, only as a co-worker, a mentor, and at most a  
friend. Or did she? His mind wandered back to his paper work before he thought of her  
only more.

Sara was in the lab waiting on the DNA to be processed. She looked over at Greg, who  
happened to be waiting on the same thing. She had seen him in a whole new light since  
he had been promoted to CSI agent. She didn't see the immature boy. It wasn't  
there. He was a mature young man. She didn't know why she was staring. It was the  
same body. She just viewed him differently.

Greg felt her eyes on him. He swallowed hard. The machine beeped. He grabbed the  
results before Mia could tell them what they had.

"It's about time," he said.

He looked it over carefully. He then looked at Sara.

"We've got his DNA at the scene of the crime. In fact, we have more than that.  
His DNA was on the body," Greg said with a smile.

He handed her the results and looked at her.

"You feel like catching this guy?" Greg asked knowing the answer.

"Are you kidding me? I think I'll just let the bad guy get away." Sara said  
running for the door toward the SUV.

He followed her. He caught up with her.

"Next time you're going to run out of there. Let me in on it." Greg said to her while  
still running to keep up with her pace.

"I can't help it if you missed your cue." She said with a smile.

That smile, that gorgeous smile. He lovedthat smile...her smile.

"We have your DNA at the scene, Mr. Jones. You left it everywhere." Greg said with a  
tone of matter of factness.

"I told you I wasn't there." Mr. Jones replied not convincing.

"Cut the crap and just admit what the DNA already says." Brass said to Jones.

After an hour in the deliberation room, Jones finally he admitted he was there.  
It had been an accident. He didn't mean to kill the guy. He was mad because of  
some situation with his former girlfriend, and the fact this guy was stalking her.  
He was taking out of there. Sara found herself staring once again at, the former  
white lab coat wearing, Greg. She made herself look away.

Greg got up and the two walked out of the room. They walked back towards the break room.  
She grabbed her lunch and sat down. Greg came in and joined her in the break room.  
He grabbed his lunch. He walked over by Sara.

"Is this seat taken or may I occupy it?" Greg asked.

"Just sit down, Greg," Sara said while smiling on the inside at his cuteness.

End of Chapter One...To Be Continued (TBC)


	2. Decision

Chapter Rating: PG-13.

Disclaimer: The only thing I own as far as CSI is seasons 1 and 2 on DVD. I own the fact that I am a fan. That earns me zip and costs the price of the DVDs.

Pairing: Sara/Greg….eventually

Spoilers: Just a word of caution….it could be anything and it might be nothing.

"_Greg..." Sara began to say._

"_What is it, Sweetheart?" Greg asked concerned._

_She didn't say anything just leaned over and kissed him._

_He returned the kiss and then deepened it._

Sara shot straight up. She was in her apartment and in her bed. She looked at her alarm clock. It was 3 in the afternoon. She sighed. She got up and went into her bathroom. She

took a shower and got dressed.

"Why would I dream something like that?" She asked to an empty room.

It had bothered her. After all, she liked Grissom. She knew Grissom had plainly stated he couldn't give her what she wanted. He couldn't be there for her. That "this" was just never going to happen.

She walked into the kitchen and started her coffee pot. She had gotten rid of her magazines. She remembered the case she worked. The woman had been killed, but she didn't go out. She had had the same magazine subscriptions as Sara and ordered take out. It was enough to have freaked Sara out. Sara shivered at the thought of that case. She had learned to cook a few things because of that. She still ordered take out but not as often.

She went into work that night. She walked toward Grissom's office. She knocked lightly.

"Sara, come in." Grissom said with a light smile.

"Grissom, I know I have asked you on several occasions before if you'd like to go have coffee or something to that nature. You have said 'no' every time, so this is just to tell you that I won't ask again." After saying her peace, she walked out.

Grissom sat there dumbfounded. Did she just tell him she was never going to pursue anything with him ever again? Did he just miss his chance? "Maybe not," he thought.

Sara approached the lab. She saw Greg waiting on something.

"What is it?" Sara asked.

"Mr. Jones is out on temporary bail and may have struck again." Greg said simply.

"You're kidding. Wasn't someone watching him? Didn't they know he might attempt to do this again? How'd he get out in the first place?" Sara asked a little furious at the government.

"Sara, we don't know for sure. All we have right now is a taped testimony of a girl who said she had been assaulted by someone recently released on temporary bail. She said he had many strings and friends with access. Probably the ones who helped him get out on temporary bail. Brass is tracking him down while trying to find out who processed his temporary release. I am waiting on AFIS to match evidence with his thumb print. She had a thumb print on her arm. We don't know anything yet." Greg said.

He sighed and she sat down beside him. She looked over at him and back to the screen.

The screen beeped. They sat their neither one speaking. They were staring at the computer like it was some kind of foreign object.

"Whoa." Greg mustered out.

Greg and Sara sat stunned at the matched fingerprint AFIS had found.


	3. Nothing plus Nothing equals

Nothing + Nothing Nothing

Rating: PG-13….warning violence.

Spoilers: Same as always….don't know what or when….just be careful.

Disclaimer: I'm only going to say this once, so listen carefully...I…do…not…own…anything.

A/N: The Jones confusion will be cleared up now.

Greg called Brass.

"Jones is in jail." Brass said before Greg could say anything.

"We know. The thumb print is self inflicted, and she has a rap sheet all on her own." Greg said into his phone.

Brass arrived in the interrogation room at the Las Vegas Crime Lab.

"Why would you inflict wounds on yourself and blame them on your ex boyfriend? Why would you try to frame him for harming you after he is already been put away?" Greg asked

"You wouldn't understand." was the reply of the thin, short, blonde woman.

"Try us." Brass said.

"You have put us into a lot of trouble for nothing. We're busy with real cases." Sara said.

The woman sighed and told the story of her boyfriend how he was never there, never faithful, never what she needed. She wanted him to pay, so she figured she'd make up this thing about him being on bail and a temporary release, after all he does have connections. She just wanted him to pay because he had killed her lover.

Brass sighed.

"You put my department on a wild goose chase. I'll take her from here." Brass stated.

Greg and Sara got up and walked back to the break room.

"That was weird." Greg said.

Sara looked over at him.

"It's Vegas. You expect it not to be weird at times?" She asked with a smile.

Greg smiled back at her.

"True, but she caused a couple hours of running for nothing." Greg said.

"She's crazy and in need of mental help." Sara replied.

They went to the break room. They just finished with their cups of coffee when Grissom walked in.

"Assignments." Grissom said as they got up and followed.

Nick and Warrick were to handle an abandoned corpse. Catherine was to assist Sophia with a burglary. Sara and Greg were to take on a suicide gone wrong situation.

Greg and Sara drove out to the scene. There sat a shaken guy on the front steps.

A police officer approached them.

"He was about to kill himself when he was interrupted. Friend don't let your friends kill you." The police officer reported and passed up the CSIs.

Sara and Greg approached the young man. He looked up at them. He had obviously been through one heck of a trip. Just inside lay a blood pooled corpse. Sara and Greg looked at the young man.

"Wanna tell me what went on?" Greg asked.

"My name is Todd. It wasn't supposed to go down like this. He was a good friend to me. I-I don't know how I could have gone on with out him." Todd replied.

"So, you're friend killed himself?" Sara asked.

Todd said nothing else. He was obviously shaken. The officer came and cleared him from the scene. Sara and Greg entered the house. The looked around. There was broken glass and blood all confined within a ten foot radius. Carefully they rolled the dead guy over. A knife was sticking from his abdomen. Two hours had passed; they finished gathering their things along with their evidence. They went back to CSI where they processed a blue fiber they found on the body. They had found glass in the back of his head as well. Other than that and the knife which was clean, they had nothing.

Sara sighed. It was going to be a long night. They had nothing.

TBC...


	4. Intense Situations

Rating: PG-13….warning violence.

Spoilers: Same as always….don't know what or when….just be careful.

Disclaimer: If I owned them, I'd have millions

Doc. Robins approached them. "Got something for you," He said.

They followed him to the autopsy room. Greg took a deep breath before going in. Sara had noticed and smiled on the inside. She knew he'd get used to it soon. They walked over to the corpse.

"This is Jesse Talbon. He is approximately 17. He has bruises on his upper right arm, his lower left leg and at the collarbone." Doc. Robins informed.

"How did he get that?" Greg said pointing to a bruise on the right side of his neck.

Sara looked closely.

"That's where someone applied pressure using there hand." Sara said.

She turned to Greg and demonstrated to see if her accusations were correct. Doc Robins nodded in approval.

"This young man was killed against his will." Doc Robins stated.

The two CSIs left the room and headed back to trace to see if their fabric had been identified.

"Polyester sweater. Navy in color." Mia said as Sara and Greg had entered.

"Can I see the Vic's clothes please?" Sara asked Mia.

Mia handed her the paper sack. Sara laid out the clothing and inspected it thoroughly. Shift was nearing and end. One more day for the killer to roam loose. They'd catch him. She had faith that they would. She sighed. She closed back up the evidence and was on her way to the parking lot.

Greg caught up with her.

"Good job, back there." Greg said.

She turned with a "huh?" expression.

"You know the whole neck thing." Greg said.

Sara nodded.

"Thanks." Sara said.

Greg looked at her.

"Can I buy you a drink?" He asked

Sara was about to protest.

"It's not a date. I just want to buy you a drink for congratulations." Greg stated

"Greg, I will let you buy me a drink, when we catch the person who killed Jesse. Until then, I don't want to focus on anything else.

Greg looked at her in shock. She had just agreed to do something with him outside of work. He knew it wouldn't be a date, but those couldn't be too far around the corner. Could they?

"Hey, Sara?" Greg said.

Sara turned once more to face him.

"Have a good night. Be safe." Greg said.

She smiled at him. "You too, Greggo."

They got in their respective vehicles and drove to their homes. The next shift they were back to trying to figure out what exactly happened to Jesse. Around three that morning, they had it. Jesse had come over to stop Todd from destroying his life. Outraged, confused, and needing help Todd talked to Jesse. Todd's older brother Ted had come in and seen them. Thinking that his brother was now involved with Jesse he became raged. He liked Jesse. He didn't want Jesse with Todd. If he couldn't have Jesse, then he wasn't going to let anyone else have him. He struggled with Jesse, giving Jesse the bruises on his arm, collarbone and neck. He then stuck the knife in him. He told Todd, it would all be over soon. Todd was scared, so he had called the police and sat out front. It was a hard and messed up situation. It was over. The guy had died for trying to save his friend. It had been all mixed up. Jesse was a victim of trying to save his best friend.

Sara and Greg walked out, as Brass took Ted away. After shift, Sara turned to Greg. He was already getting into his vehicle.

"Where do you think you're going?" Sara asked.

"Where I always go after work? Home?" Greg answered.

"Oh, no you're not. You owe me a drink, buddy." Sara replied.

They entered a restaurant and ordered their drink. Greg was staring at her in shock that he was actually here with her. That she wanted to be here with him. Sara wanted to know what he was thinking. They made small talk and about an hour later where in the parking

lot.

"Do you ever feel like no matter how hard you try the one thing you want you'll never get? That no matter what you do, it is never enough?" Sara asked Greg.

Greg knew she was referring to Grissom. He didn't care. She had asked, and he was going to respond.

"Every single time I enter work." Greg answered.

She looked at him.

'Greg…" Sara began

"No, it's fine. I know that no matter what I do. No matter how hard I try. You will never feel for me the way I feel for you. Grissom is an idiot." Greg said

He knew he was probably going to far, but he didn't care.

"No, he isn't." Sara defended.

"The man has the most beautiful, the smartest, the funniest, the warmest, the sexiest, the best damn CSI he has, caring for him, and he won't stand up and be a man and jump at that chance. In my book, that makes him the biggest idiot I know. If I was ever given a chance like that, I'd jump at it no matter what anyone else told me." Greg said growing louder.

Sara was shocked that he had said all that, especially to her. Before she knew what she was doing she was walking toward him, her hands on both his cheeks, she kissed him long, hard, and as passionate as she could muster.

Greg at first was taken aback, but within seconds he responded. He wrapped his arms around her waist. Her hands went around his neck. Then they heard a beeping noise.

They stopped, and Sara looked down at her pager.

"It's Grissom." She said with a slow sigh.

TBC...


	5. After the Rain

After the rain

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: Why shouldn't I own them? Because they don't belong to me.

A/n: Sorry for the lack of the TBC's and the fact that at points words are thrown in a line of their own. I didn't type it like that. My computer has the TBC at the end of every chapter it's just not on this thing….oh well.

Sara picked up her cell and was about to dial Grissom.

"Before you do that, what was that kiss about?" Greg asked cautiously.

"Nothing. It was nothing. It meant nothing. I felt nothing. It will never happen again. I'll see you at work tonight, Greg. I have to call him back." Sara said.

Her words cut him like a knife.

"Fine. Whatever." He said.

His tone was harsh, but he didn't care. She had just denied him. How could you have been a part of that and not feel anything. The way that kiss was bystanders could have felt something. He climbed into his SUV and sped off.

She dialed him back quickly.

"Hello." Grissom answered cheerily.

"Hey, you paged?" Sara inquired.

"Yea, I was wondering…." Grissom started.

This was it. The moment she'd been waiting for. The moment where she'd run back to him because he had thought about what she had said and was going to tell her to come back to him. He was going to pour out his heart.

"If you felt like pulling a double shift." Grissom stated.

Sara sighed. Like always he had let her down.

"I'm really tired, Gris. I am going home. If I had been notified earlier, I may have pulled it together." Sara replied.

She didn't want to see him. She got into her car and drove home. It came time for her shift, and she entered looking for none other than Greg. She didn't seem him. She figured he took the night off. Over the next couple of shifts, she never saw him. She took a deep breath and went to the only one who would know where he was…..Grissom. She knocked lightly on his door.

"Sara, come in." Grissom said smiling.

"Have you seen Greg?" Sara asked

Okay, so it was blunt. She didn't see a reason for beating around the bush about what she wanted to know.

"Seen? No. Heard from? Yes." Grissom simply stated.

"Well?" Sara said as if expecting for him to just tell her.

"All I can tell you is what I know. He called and said he needed a week off." Grissom replied.

She walked out of his office and back to work. After shift, she walked to the parking lot and went to his apartment. She walked up the steps and beat on his door. She looked at the parking lot and noticed his vehicle was indeed there. You little….

She dialed his number. His answering machine kicked in…Sara waited.

"Greg, if you don't open this damn door I'm going to kick it in." Sara harshly stated in her phone.

She heard a lock click and a door open. Behind it a groggily, grungy, dissatisfied Greg stood.

"For goodness sakes, don't kick down my door." He said.

She walked in and looked behind her expecting him to close the door like this was normal.

"Why haven't you been at work?" Sara asked.

"That's all you care about. Can't process evidence by yourself? Need me to be your little errand boy?" Greg said flatly.

Sara sighed.

"Greg, it isn't like that."

"No that's right. You just want to kiss me when it's convenient. I have feelings, Sara. I poured most of the out to you. You seemed happy about it until that phone call from Grissom." Greg said while walking into the kitchen.

Sara saw two empty beer bottles and a shot glass still sitting on the counter. He'd been drinking.

"You want breakfast? I'm having vodka." Greg asked and stated,

He grabbed the shot glass filled it, and downed it before Sara could protest.

"Greg…." Sara started.

TBC…….


	6. Comes the Storm

Comes the Storm

Disclaimer: I don't own them.

Rating: PG-13

Spoilers: Nothing for this Chapter

"Greg?" Sara tried again.

"I'm transferring. They have an opening in New York." Greg said flatly

He filled the shot glass and downed it. Sara approached him and grabbed the bottle. She turned to the sink and turned the bottle upright watching the liquid pour down the drain. She threw away the bottle and turned toward Greg.

"You had no right to do that." He said a bit angrily.

"I had every right. Why would want you go?" Sara asked carefully.

"Think about it. It's on the other side of the United States." Greg said flatly.

It all clicked. She had been after Grissom. She had let him go. She didn't want to open up to him. She didn't want to be shot down again. She didn't want to be hurt. She took a deep breath ready to say something when he spoke again.

"I can do the same thing there as I do here. There isn't anything that I have here that I can't have there." Greg plainly stated.

She looked at him. She moved toward him.

"You're wrong. There is something you'll never have there." Sara said not taking her eyes from him.

"It meant nothing. You didn't feel anything." He said coldly.

She had hurt him. She didn't want to open up and risk getting hurt, and she had hurt him. Her eyes never left his.

"How? How could you experience something like what happened a few nights ago and feel nothing?" Greg asked ragingly.

He walked toward her grabbed her arms and pulled him to her. He kissed her like she had him earlier that week. He pulled her back still holding her arms.

"How could you experience that and feel nothing?" Greg asked a bit more calmly.

Sara was no light headed. She couldn't deny that she hadn't felt anything. Both times she had felt everything. Everything she needed was with him.

"You're transferring?" Sara asked when she found her voice.

He let go of her arms and turned his back. He sighed out of frustration. He put his hands on the counter.

"Yea, I am." He said quietly.

She walked up to him. Tears threatened to spill over. He'd leave and she'd never see him again. She placed her hands on his shoulders.

"Don't leave me, Greg." Sara stated with a bit of scare in her voice.

He turned around. He stared at her. He placed his hand on her cheek and then removed it.

"Give me one reason. One very good reason why the hell I shouldn't" Greg said his eyes piercing into hers.

He wanted to try to see into the depths of her soul. He wanted a reason to stay with her. She knew she'd give it to him. She had to tell him. It was time for him to know. It was time it all came out. She wasn't going to hide any longer. She was tired of being alone. She didn't want to be alone anymore. She wanted a life that existed outside her work. A life that existed with none other than Greg Sanders. She didn't hesitate. She looked straight at him.

"I want you to stay because I'd miss you're flirting. I want you to stay because I like it. I know I don't respond, but it never meant I didn't notice. Believe me, Greg, I noticed. I am in love with you." She said firmly

There it was out. They had both said what had been obvious to them both. They had said what should have been said long ago. She waited for his reaction.

TBC…….


	7. Illusion

Illusion

Rating: PG-13

Spoiler: Could be be nothing just tread carefully.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I am a poor desperate soul fighting for entertainment.

A/N: I officially have writer's block. Ok, enough of my problems. On to the story.

He turned to her. He stared deep into her eyes. She knew she had just told him what she had been denying for years. It wasn't Grissom who she needed; it was Greg. She needed him. She wanted him. She could think of nothing that would make her happier than just knowing he still cared. She wanted to know she hadn't missed her chance. She needed to know that she wasn't too late. He cleared his throat, breaking the silence.

"You aren't just saying this because you know it will keep me here, are you?" He asked informatively.

She looked at him. She wanted to act like it had offended her that he would ask such a thing, but she knew why he was asking.

"I'm saying it because I mean it." She replied sincere.

He grew white. It wasn't because of what she had said. He ran to the bathroom. She heard his retching. She shook her head and couldn't help but smile a smile of sympathy. She walked slowly down the hall. When she reached the bathroom, he was slipping out of his shirt. He wiped his mouth of with it and tossed it behind him. He had his hand on the wall for balance, as once again he leaned over the porcelain bowl. He emptied whatever was left out of his stomach. She noticed his muscled. "Damn." she thought to herself. She put a hand on his back.

"Where are your washcloths?" She spoke very softly.

He merely pointed, never looking up. She went over to the cabinet and retrieved a washcloth. She put it under the cool water and wrung it out. She walked over to him. She gently grabbed his face and began to wipe his face all over. She smiled at him.

"How we feeling?"

He attempted a glare but said nothing.

"You drank vodka on an empty stomach." She spoke again.

He just nodded.

"I know….it was stupid, but I didn't care." He replied.

"You're paying for it, now though." Sara said.

She grabbed his toothbrush and placed it in his hand. He looked at her puzzled.

"You didn't expect me to kiss you after you just puked, I hope." She said as she walked off.

"You're flirting could use some work." He called after her.

He brushed his teeth and then went to his couch. He laid down putting his head in her lap. He looked up at her with a huge grin. She looked down at him. She raked her fingers through his hair.

"You're just the man to teach me how to flirt better." She said smiling at him.

"So, this really is for real? You're not going to just jump up and forget that you said those things?" he asked concerned.

She smiled even bigger. She would never go back on what she had said. She didn't want too. She had no reason too. He wanted her. He would love her. He'd give her back what she gave him. She shook her head.

"I'd never do that." She said to him.

He smiled. She loved his smile as much as he loved hers.

"Sara?"

"What is it, Greg?"

"I love you, too." He said with a smile.

Those words. Those awesome, sweet words. She smiled at him. She leaned down and kissed his cheek.

"So, are you my girlfriend?" He wanted to clear it all up.

"Yea, Greg, I think I am." Sara said to him.

He got up and led her to his bedroom.

"I'll be in the living room. You can get some rest here, if you want. Also, you can ride with me to work, if you want." Greg offered.

"Thanks, Greg." She said simply.

He closed the door and walked to the couch. He laid down closing his eyes. She lay down on his bed grabbing his pillow close to her. His pillow smelled like him. She smiled at the scent. She never wanted to forget that sent. She closed her eyes and soon fell asleep. About an hour later, she shot straight up breathing heavily. She got up and went to the closed door. She opened it and walked quietly down the hall. She didn't want to wake Greg, but she was still tired. She didn't want to go back in their by herself. She lay down beside him and rested her head on his still bare chest. She let her arm fall over his waist. Soon she was back asleep.

A/N: The end of this story will be coming to a close within about…..unless you want me to continue. TBC….for now.


	8. Come Again?

Come again?

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I don't own any of it. I don't have even the pleasure of meeting anyone from or associated with the show.

Rating: PG-13

Spoilers: Caution because of 5th Season.

A/N: Server has been overloaded, or so it has been telling me for the last day. I had originally thought about ending this in two chapters, but since I have a couple fans ;) I'll keep going with it. I'll be starting a new one soon. Along the same lines, meaning pairing will pretty much be the same only some new twists and turns that is far too late to be put into this one. I am saying no more. I also want to apologize for not updating sooner, but I was unable to log on for several days.

Greg stirred and was hit with a monstrous headache. He opened his eyes and saw Sara asleep. She was still resting comfortably on his chest. He smiled. She opened her eyes and looked at him.

"What?"

"Well, we've just started out and already you're sleeping with me."

She hit him playfully. He winced.

"Did that hurt?"

"No, it's my head." He replied.

She nodded understandingly and walked to the bathroom cabinet. She retrieved two Tylenol and headed to the kitchen for a nice cup of cold water. She went back into the living room where he was. She handed it to him. He downed them and looked at her with his thanks.

"I rescue you from intoxicating yourself and that's all I get." She looked at him.

He carefully swung around to where he was facing her. He pulled her to where she was standing between his legs. He brought her face down to his and kissed her lovingly.

"That better?' He asked.

"You need work."

She walked off to the bathroom to fix herself for work. He got up and looked around. She came in and looked at him.

"Searching for something?"

"Yea, my shirt."

She smiled.

"You puked on it and wiped your mouth with it. It's lying on the bathroom floor."

"You didn't pick it up?" He asked with a smug smile.

"I'd never touch that thing even with gloves on."

"Ouch."

They both smiled. He got up and went to his room. He threw on a shirt, raked his hand through his hair and was asking her if she was ready for work all within five minutes.

They left and went in to work as if they had only arrived circumstantially at the same time. They gathered their assignments. Greg was with Nick on a robbery. Catherine and Warrick were on a hit and run. Grissom and Sara were covering a body dump.

Greg looked over the forced entry. Nick went in to see the actually seen. No one had been killed in this. The store owner had been injured. Glass had been broken and the doorknob had been clicked open. Other than that, the only damage was to the cash register.

Catherine and Warrick were photographing tire treads and picking up broken shards of light covers.

Grissom and Sara were looking over the dumping area. She didn't want to be working with him. She'd rather be with Greg. She could talk to Greg. He would flirt with her and make her laugh. Grissom was always serious and never in tune with his feelings. Work was his passion. Sure her work was her passion, but she had come to a realization that she did indeed love Greg. It didn't happen over night. It was a slow process. He wasn't ugly or distasteful by any means. He had muscles. They weren't that predominant or anything, but they were there hidden behind his shirts.

Around midnight, everyone was back in the Crime Lab. They were all processing and looking over their respective evidences trying to solve their cases. Sara and Greg were particularly close. Grissom had noticed in the break room him pulling her chair out for her. He also noted how playfully she'd shove him occasionally. He shook it off and went to his office to look over the photos Sara had taken back at their crime scene.

_Why would she like him? Why would she even consider him? What could she see in him? Why wasn't she interested still in him? _Grissom snapped out of his thought. He knew the answers. He was unwilling to give her what she needed. _How could I expect her to continue wanting me when he is obviously what she needs?_ He knew the answers to all his thoughts, yet he couldn't help feel like he had lost something great. He had said that he couldn't take what he had been offered. He knew it was over. He knew his chance was as good as gone. He would have to cope with it on his own time. Right now, his case needed his attention.


	9. Someone Else

Chapter Spoiler: None

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, so stop asking.

Chapter Rating: PG-13

A/N: Apology for taking so long with this.

Grissom gave Sara his normal 'good job' speech. Catherine was putting some finishing touches on her case. Greg and Nick were still in processing.

Greg met Sara out in the parking lot. He smiled as he gave her a small hug. She looked frustrated.

"Care to talk?"

"I just hate working with him." Sara replied.

"What happened?"

"He just kept looking at me. Nothing really, just I don't know. It's fine." She said

He smiled and leaned into her kissing her. She pulled away.

"Greg, not here. We're at work."

"No one's around. No one cares."

She wouldn't budge. They decided to just call it a night with the promise of a phone call as soon as they arrived. What neither of them knew was that Grissom had seen it all. He was frowning. Greg was with Sara. Greg had kissed _his _Sara. Greg would pay.

The next night they were all given assignments and once again Sara was with Grissom. She silently protested whenever he wasn't around. That night he was different. They wrapped their evidence up and headed back to the lab.

"Sara, how-would you care to go for a drink after shift tonight?"

"Tonight's not good for me." Sara replied as politely as possible.

_Why is he all of a sudden coming after me?_ She wondered to herself. She shook her head free of the thought just as they were pulling into the lab's parking lot. She spotted Greg's vehicle and couldn't help but smile. Inside she headed to the break room and spotted him.

"What are you doing tonight?" She asked him.

He smiled at her.

"Well, under any normal night nothing, but tonight I am meeting this lovely woman after she gets off from work."

"Oh." She said acting sad and disappointed.

"Yea," he continued walking towards her.

He wrapped his arms around her pulling her close.

"I'll see you after shift." He whispered in her ear.

He left her with this grin on her face. Warrick walked in and helped himself to a cup of coffee. He had been working with Catherine.

Catherine walked in and smiled at the sight of Warrick. Sara took notice but acknowledged nothing. As soon as shift was over, she hurried to Greg. She approached him.

"When are you going to take me out on a _real_ date?" She asked him.

He smiled.

"Tomorrow night, ma'am," He said back to her.

"Really! Where are we going?" She asked excited.

"It's a surprise. Right after shift your mine."

The day of their date came, and Sara found herself unable to concentrate on the case she was working on with Grissom. She was excited at the thought of what Greg was planning. Finally, the clock slowly reached the time Sara was waiting for. She clocked out and hurried to her car. She spotted a red rose and card saying "_Turn around."_ She slowly turned and saw Greg wearing a clean pair of jeans and a button down shirt.

"So?"

"We're going to the movie theater and your to pick anything you want to see. I'll be buying the snacks. Then, I'll come back and pay for the tickets once you've picked a movie."

They ended up watching Star Wars. Something that wouldn't be too horrifying yet not to "girly" either.

They ended with him dropping her back off at the lab and then following her home to make sure she got in ok. She waved at him from her door. He smiled as he waved back.

_Come home with me. _His head screamed at him. _I want you. Can't you see that? I never want to be a part from you. _He shook his thoughts.

"I can't rush things I may scare her away."

The next night after wrapping up their cases, they headed to his house.

"You're taking me here for our date?"

"Don't pass judgment just yet."

He opened the door and stepped to the side allowing her to go first. She then put her hand over her mouth. He had placed candles in the middle of the table along with a bottle of wine and sitting there were two salads. She turned to him. He smiled and kissed her hand.

"Greg, it's beautiful." She said slightly still taken aback.

"No, you're beautiful." He replied.

He pulled out her chair for her. Then he seated himself.

"When did you get this romantic?"

"I read a book."

She laughed and took his hand in hers and squeezed it. They finished eating and were sitting cuddled on his couch.

"You want to just stay here?"

"I have to sleep, Greg,"

"I have a bed. I'll sleep here on the couch and wake you in time so you're not late for shift."

"Greg, I am not throwing you out of your bed."

"You aren't sleeping here, and I can promise you if I go back there with you….there won't be any sleeping involved."

She blushed and headed back to his bedroom. She lay down and sniffed his pillow. She held it close to her as she drifted to sleep.

TBC...


	10. Grissom's Approach

Chapter Title: Grissom's Approach

Rating: Same

Disclaimer: Same

Greg woke and fixed his special coffee. He walked back into the laundry area and grabbed some clean clothes. He headed to the bathroom showered and dressed. Then he slowly made his way to where his angel was sleeping. He knocked lightly. He entered and smiled and seeing her cuddled up with his pillow. He slowly approached her. He bent down beside her and placed his hand on her back. He leaned in and kissed her cheek. She stirred slightly.

"Sara?"

She didn't move or respond. He smiled and kissed her cheek again.

"Sweetheart?" He tried again.

She stirred but not much. She still hadn't opened her eyes. Greg leaned up and kissed her lips. She suddenly wrapped her arms around him pulled him on the bed with her and kissed him back. He let out a laugh.

"How did I know you were awake?"

"Don't laugh at me." She said as she hit him playfully.

"Ow," he said as he fell off the bed.

"Oh that did not hurt."

He sat up smiling at her.

"You better get ready."

"I can't wear what I did yesterday. They might get suspicious."

"I think they already are. I mean come on Grissom working with you constantly. Leaving me to train with someone else, he knows and just better realize two can play this game."

Sara smiled a famous Sara smile at him.

"What?"

"You're very attractive when you're jealous."

His face turned red. He walked out.

"Wear you jeans and help yourself to one of my shirts."

She came out twenty minutes later. She had found a striped shirt in the back of his closet.

"Looking good."

He walked over and wrapped his arms around her. They moved into the kitchen and drank their coffee. They put their cups in the sink. He was standing in front of her. Her back was pressed up against the counter. He began kissing her neck. He stopped and rested her head against his chest.

"You think it is too soon to ask you to move in with me?"

She looked at him slightly take aback.

"Come on, we'll be late." He said taking her hand.

They arrived at work. They had been there for two hours when Sara was called into Grissom's office. She walked in and, at his request, shut the door. He approached her.

"You're smart. You deserve better than you're getting. You could get better than you're getting. I've seen it."

"Grissom, you're out of line. You aren't in any authority to tell me who I deserve and who I don't."

He grabbed her hand.

"I could give you better."

She jerked her hand away and started for the door. He grabbed her hand.

"Don't leave me. Leave him."

"Grissom, I can't. You know I can't. You wouldn't want me leaving you for him. He would never have asked. He'd be happy knowing I was happy. I didn't know him. I got to know him. I fell in love with him. I won't be going back on that."

She walked out of his office and down the hall. She went in search for Greg. She saw him She smiled as she walked up behind him placing her hands around his waist. He turned in her arms and looked at her.

"When can we get my things?"

He smiled and kissed her.

"I love you. As soon as shift is over, we'll go collect your things."

"I love you too. I always will."

He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a loving embrace.

TBC...


	11. Sara's Move

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Never will.

A/N: I am sorry for taking so long to update. Internet usage around here has been limited.

After shift, Greg took his girlfriend to her residence to gather her things. They'd come back for her other furnishings later that weekend.

She went to her closet and began putting her wardrobe in her suitcase. Greg picked up a tight looking shirt and looked at her with a devious smile. Sara snatched it and threw it in the suitcase.

"Greg?"

"Hm?"

"Why did you pick me? You could have gone after any other woman. Why me?"

"Sara, come here," he pleaded,"You obviously don't look in the mirror enough. On top of that, you're smart and determined. You don't give up or give in justfor the heck of it. You're you. It's cheesy but true. You're a perfect fit to my quirky sense of self. I admire and adore you."

She wrapped her arms around his waist and pulled him closer to her.

"What about Wendy?"

He let out a laugh.

"I knew that'd come up eventually. Listen, Mia, Wendy, and all the other ladies thatare assossiated with us in the work field have nothing overon you. I love you and will always love you."

"Greg, I don't do people well."

"Stop worrying my wallflower. That doesn't bother me. I plan on tackling your insecurities on step at a time."

She returned to her suitcase. Normally, it would enrage her, but he was being helpful, and she rather liked the changes that were happening in her life because of him.

* * *

They arrived at Greg's place an hour and a half later. 

"Hungry?"

"A little" She admitted.

"Good because I was thinking of Chinese."

"Just as long as I get an extra order of WanTons and soy sauce."

"Yes, love."

He went to his fridge and opened the door.

"Hmm."

"What?"

"Beer, coke, or water. I obviously need to go shopping."

She only let out a laugh on her way down the hall carrying her clothes with her.

He ordered the food and then proceeded to "go help" Sara unpack.

He walked down to his bedroom and stood in the door just watching her. She had order and everything was just so so.

"Just promise not to reorganize the closet again."

She turned at his voice and only smiled.

"For your information, I have no intention of trying to organize any part of your closet. As from my half, I can't promise that I won't organize what belongs to me."

He came up behind her and held her hand from continuing to place her things in the closet.

"You can color organize your wardrobe and mine too, if it's possible. I just don't want you in here trying to organize everything tonight. I want some time with you too."

She nodded and then kissed him. He turned to leave.

"Greg-"

"Yes,babe."

"Grissom knows about us and...and-"

He walked over to her. "and what?"


End file.
